Duel of Demons
by KisandraWesker
Summary: Rin dreams of fighting Sesshomaru. Who will win? Rin is twenty three in this story. Don't own Inuyasha.


Duel of Demons

In this chap, Rin dreams of fighting Sesshomaru to prove she's worthy of him. Who will win? Don't own Inuyasha. Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A twenty three year old girl stood yards from the silver haired demon lord, Sounga in her hand. She glared at him with her now crimson eyes, her now silver and black hair flowed in the breeze. Sesshomaru had Tokijin ready. "My lord...it's about time I prove to you I'm should be kept at your side. Let's settle this!" Rin said. Sesshomaru sighed. "I wish we didn't have to do this, Rin...but if you wish to fight me, expect no mercy just because you're my ward," Sesshomaru said. "Lord Sesshomaru...don't you dare hold back! Give me all you got!" Rin said, readying Sounga. The two dashed at each other with demonic speed and the two blades crashed with a mighty BOOM! Rin repeatedly slashed at Sesshomaru with incredible power, but Sesshomaru blocked her attacks. Rin disappeared and reappeared behind Sesshomaru, but he was ready and blocked her kick with his arm. He clutched onto her leg and flung her with all of his strength.

Rin flipped out of the attack and manged to get a slice into Sesshomaru's left cheek. She backflipped a few times before landing. Sesshomaru's cheek was bleeding freely, blood splattering onto his shoulder, staining part of his robe. "Dammit...she's quick, but I can't hold back!" Sesshomaru thought, wiping away the blood off his cheek. "Is that all you got!? I thought you were more powerful than this. What happened to all that power you had? Did it disappear when you figured that I was going to fight you? Lord Sesshomaru, I'm not afraid of pain...or even death itself. So, c'mon! Give me all your strength! I told you not to hold back, so don't even start!" Rin said.

"What happened to the Rin I once knew? The sweet, lovable, energetic one? This is not like her. Sounga is slowly possesing her. I must end this now!" Sesshomaru thought. Tokijin suddenly sparked with lightning. Rin knew what was coming. Sesshomaru glared at her. "Fine then, Rin. If you say no mercy..." his blade suddenly glowed with lightning. "THEN I WILL SHOW YOU NO MERCY! DRAGON STRIKE!" Sesshomaru shouted, swinging his blade, unleashing the wave of lightning. With one swift swing of her Sounga, Sesshomaru's attack was repelled. "What!? It didn't work?!" Sesshomaru gasped. "Now...it's MY turn..." Rin snarled, Sounga suddenly glowing blood red. "No...RIN! DON'T DO IT!!!" Sesshomaru shouted, knowing what Rin was going for. Rin's hair flowed upward a little, her eyes glowing crimson. She twirled Sounga around, a twister gathering, growing larger by the second. Rin smirked. Sesshomaru suddenly Sounga's voice.

_"**Kill him! KILL HIM NOW!**"_

"RIN DON'T IT!" Sesshomaru shouted again, but his plea fell of deaf ears. "DIE! DRAGON TWISTER!" Rin screamed, pounding her sword into the ground, the twister from hell rampaged towards him. Sesshomaru was sucked in, making him scream in pain. After several moments, the twister disappated, Sesshomaru's limp body fell to the ground. Rin went back to normal. She saw Sesshomaru on the ground and gasped. She knew what she had done. She threw Sounga into the ground and ran over to him, turning him onto his back, seeing his bloody form. "R...Rin.." he said softly. Rin grasped onto his hand, tears falling onto his chest. "I'm sorry, Lord Sesshomaru! Please forgive me!" she cried. "I...already have, Rin. I know that it was Sounga that...made you do this..." Sesshomaru said weakly.

"Lord Sesshomaru! I can save you! Just please hold on!" Rin said, holding his head in her hand. Sesshomaru weakly shook his head. "It's too late...you've won...I'm..just glad you're the last person...I see...I love you," he said weakly. She knew his vision was disappearing. "NO! Lord Sesshomaru, don't leave me!" Rin sobbed. "Goodbye, Rin...and thank you...that was a battle...to...remember..." his voice trailed, his eyes closing and he breathed for the last time. "Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru!? LORD SESSHOMARU!!" Rin screamed. She buried her face into his chest, knowing he had left her... alone.

"Please...don't leave me! LORD SESSHOMARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!" Rin screamed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"NOOOOOOOOO!!" Rin screamed, bolting up in bed. She was covered in a cold sweat, some of her raven hair sticking to her face. She pushed her hair out of her face, breathing frantically. Sesshomaru came into her room with a worried look. "Are you ok?" he asked, sitting on the bed, putting his arms around her. Rin hugged him, crying into his shoulder. "Lord Sesshomaru, I had the worst nightmare, but it felt so real! I was fighting you and I had Sounga in my hand! I used Dragon Twister and I killed you! I didn't mean to! I didn't mean to!" she sobbed. Sesshomaru stroked her damp hair, soothing her. "I'm not dead, Rin. I'm here...I'm here," he said softly.

A female servant rushed into the room. "Anything to help, m'lord?" she asked. "Yes. Get me a cup of herbal tea for Rin. She had a surreal nightmare," Sesshomaru said. The servant nodded and she rushed out of the room. Sesshomaru picked up Rin, bridal-style, and carried her into his study room. He set her on the couch, arms still around her. Jaken came in with the tea and gave it to Rin. "Th-Thank you," Rin stammered, drinking deeply. Moments later, she fell asleep in Sesshomaru's lap. "M'lord is-" Jaken started but was cut off by Sesshomaru's 'shhh', motioning to sleeping Rin. Jaken nodded and hurried out.

Sesshomaru grabbed a blanket and wrapped around them and slowly fell asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

CUUUUTE! How's that for a fluffy story! Review and spend a day with NARAKU!

Nar: ... OO;;;


End file.
